Exasperation Never Met My Tongue
by insanityxspeaks
Summary: Charlie finds himself crushing on the endearingly shy new boy, Todd Anderson. Will his crush be returned or stepped on? Slash/Yaoi. Todd/Charlie pairing. Feedback much appreciated XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

A/N: This is a Todd/Charlie pairing, and my first DPS fic. There will be more chapters to come, and I'm not sure how many exactly, but I doubt this will be very long. Also thought I might mention that this is, without a doubt, the fluffiest story I've ever written. I'm usually much more of an angst-muffin. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and of course, **feedback is MUCH appreciated** XD

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue: Chapter One"**

"Hey, new boy."

New Boy blushed. I smirked. New Boy fidgeted in his shiny brown shoes and ruffled red tie. I smirked again.

"So."

He looked me in the eye. A shy glance and flutter of long, dusky eyelashes, brilliantly highlighting the sweet blue of his eyes. He bit his lip.

"Are you gonna tell me your name, or am I going to have to force it out of you? Or I could continue to call you New Boy all year, would you prefer that?"

The red that had settled on the apples of his cheeks flushed darker. "It's T-Todd. Todd Anderson."

"T-Todd, huh? Rather odd, but I suppose it was your parents choice, hmm?"

"Charlie!"

I cocked my head. It was Neil, with that irksomely goody two-shoes expression set firm in his jaw. This was his "Charlie's-childish-behavior-is-severely-disappointing-and-so-now-I-must-make-this-face-that-is-supposed-to-be-intimidating-but-it-actually-just-makes-me-look-like-a-constipated-idiot" face. Oh dear. I'm nearly shaking in my Tom & Jerry stockings.

Neil came forward, his brown eyes narrowing in my direction. "Charlie, why are you pestering the new boy? Todd, I'm sorry if he's bothering you. I'm Neil, if you don't remember from Registration. We're roommates." Neil flung an arm over Todd's shoulder, which Todd's fleeting glance caught nervously before he returned his gaze to its comfortable place admiring the rotten moss between the cobblestone.

"Dear Neil, I'm am not 'pestering' him! How dare you make such a ridiculous accusation. I was simply welcoming him to the glory that is Hell-ton!" I spread my arms wide, emphasizing the cobwebs that took residence above every arch and doorway, the frigid weather of the corridors, and of course, the ever-so-lovely stone goblins on the rooftop. Hell-ton. Such a glorious institute.

Todd bit his bottom lip, an endearingly innocent gesture which brought a smile to my lips, a true, genuine smile, not my standard mischief-brewing lip quirk. His baby blue eyes flitted in every direction, and his hands continuously twisted unto themselves.

Neil's eyes simply rolled towards the heavens, which I imitated. He punched my arm.

"Todd, come on, I'll show you where our room is…" Neil managed one last scornful glare in my direction, before taking Todd by the hand and dragging his dare I say it – _delicious _– little body away from me. I pouted. That Neil would get his comeuppance. Just you watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FEEDBACK MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue – Chapter 2"**

My knuckles reddened from the severity of my force on the heavy oak door. "Neil! Neil, just open up already damn it, before I grow wrinkly at least!"

I felt a weight stiffen from the other side of the door. "Hmmm…I don't know if you really deserve being graced with my presence, Charles. I'll have to think about it…"

"Neil! You great pig, open – oof!"

I stumbled through the door at the abruptness of its opening. Argh.

"Couldn't resist." Neil smirked jovially, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah you bloody bastard, you better stop hanging out with me so much, I think I'm rubbing off on you. And don't call me Charles." I huffed, my standard issue grin perfectly in place.

I saw Todd in the corner of my eye, his teeth clamped firmly on the corner of his lip and his hands shuffling purposelessly in a desk drawer, trying to busy himself. To avoid confrontation, most likely. But with whom, I wonder?

Neil must've noticed my gaze in Todd's direction, because when my eyes returned to meet his, I saw the protective instinct that he held over Todd dwelling prominently in his chocolate brown eyes. I smirked again. The thrill of feeling dangerous was an adrenaline rush that would never grow old.

"Hey there, Todd."

He looked up at me. His blush returned faster than a mouse to a hunk of cheese.

"Uh, hi. Charlie."

The hesitancy in his answer made me grow wary. Was he scared of me? It was likely, I scared a lot of people. That's just my forward-ness, and brash mouth, and inability to know when to stop pushing. I call it a birth defect. Or he could be just plain shy. Which is obvious, but I mean to the extent that he completely withdraws into a protective shell around other people. Like a turtle. I've never found shyness quite so enticing.

Neil caught my arm, drawing me away from Todd. This was subtlety for him. Usually he'd just flat out say, "Leave the poor boy alone, you great brute!" Todd stood up from his desk.

Neil handed me a book. "Preliminary Latin", I spoke the title aloud. "What's this for?"

"You."

"What in hell's name - why?"

" 'Cause you told me you were struggling in Latin, stupid. This will help re-teach you the basics. At least it helped me last year when I was having a hard time."

I gaze strayed to Todd, who was on his knees next to his bed, apparently digging out his suitcase from underneath. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Charlie! Are you even listening to me?"

I started, snapping out of my lovely Todd-induced stupor. "Yes, yes. Thank you, Neil. And I think that's the first time you've ever admitted to having a 'hard time' in school, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect-That-The-Sun-Shines-Out-My-Ass."

Neil released a snort of laughter, before the grin stretching his lips turned to a frown. "I am not perfect, Charlie. Anything but." This changed the mood rather efficiently.

"So, you're doing soccer this year, right?" I'd say anything to change the conversation from the somber direction it was headed.

"Yeah. Should be fun, looks like there's a pretty good line-up this year."

I nodded, then flitted my eyes toward Todd, who was pulling out a pair of shoes from his bag. "What about you, Todd? I heard you got soccer, too."

He looked up, then lowered his eyes quickly again. "Oh…yes, I did."

"Do you know when it starts?"

"U-um…Thursday I think."

Neil crossed the room to the wall next to his nightstand, where a sheet of paper was nailed to the wall. "Todd's right. It's Thursday. And – oh my - Chemistry. Hold on, I'll be right back, I have to go ask Mr. McAllister something. Damnit, how could I forget that - " Neil exited the room, all the while mumbling to himself, but not before shouting back over his shoulder – "And Charlie, you behave yourself!"

I couldn't help the grin that crossed my features. Todd chewed on his bottom lip.

"So, soccer. Do you like soccer?" I walked over to sit on his bed. Todd was still kneeling on the floor.

"It's alright I guess." He spoke so softly it was nearly inaudible. This, too, I found remarkably endearing.

"I take rowing too, you know. They really loaded me up on the sports this year."

"I wish I'd gotten rowing. I like that a lot more than soccer." That was the most words I've heard him speak in a single breath since I met him, which was only a day ago, but still.

"So I heard, or at least could gather from your stuttering when we were given our extracurricular assignments." Todd blushed even more violently at this, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"You know Todd, you don't have to be afraid of me or anything."

He glanced up quickly, his hands knotting themselves together.

"I-I'm not."

"So what then? Are you just shy?"

His cheeks darkened. "I don't know…" He mumbled in what I'd come to find his trademark soft and timid tone of voice.

"Well, what do you think of me? Here, come sit on the bed first." Todd stood up shakily and set himself down next to me, still ensuring that there was at least a good half-foot between us.

"Um…you're rather…forward. I guess that would be the right word to use."

"Forward? Yes, I'm certainly forward. Do you find that a bad thing to be?" I couldn't seem to shut my big mouth. But at least it was getting me some where. Todd's fingers fidgeted anxiously with the pencil in his hands. I felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch his fingers, to feel his skin, which looked so effortlessly _soft. _It was almost painful.

"No," he answered quickly, mistaking my question for anger at his response. "Its just unfamiliar to me, I suppose."

"Well so is shyness to me." I grinned. His cheeks turned pink instantly. By God, how many times could this boy blush in the span of five minutes?

I heard the unmistakable patter of Neil's gait approaching from the hall. I scowled. He always did have dreadful timing. "Well, I better go, I got some stuff to do before classes start tomorrow." I stood up slowly, re-opening the door. I took a few steps then paused, just outside the door. My head peaked back inside Todd's room.

"Oh, Todd?"

Todd's eyes shot up from his nervous twiddling with the fraying on his sweater.

"Y-yes?"

"I think your stuttering is adorable. Just thought you ought to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Feedback makes me happy...**

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue – Chp. 3"**

I bounced giddily down the corridor back to my room. I felt like a child with ADD. Wait, I thought I _did _have ADD. Do I? Oh well. One step, two step, jump, one step, two step, jump, avoid Cameron, one step, two step, Meeks!

"Well you seem quite giddy, Mr. Dalton."

"I am giddy, indeed, Mr. Meeks. Wait, that sounds gay. I am…erm…what's a masculine-sounding word for happy?"

"There are none. Who's the girl?"

A hearty laughed stirred in the back of my throat, filling me from my ears to my toes. "No girl, I'm afraid." God, that sounded odd coming from my mouth.

He fell into step beside me, his red hair swept from his forehead by a sprinting freshman, who knocked my elbow in his fury to get wherever was seemingly so important. "Hey, watch where you're going, newbie! Classes haven't even started yet!" I shouted.

He slowed significantly.

Meeks pointedly ignored the interruption. We stopped in front of my dormitory and he grabbed me by the shoulders, his freckly face mere inches from mine, his stern gaze burning holes into my irises. "Charlie Dalton, I know you well enough now to know when you are lying. Now tell me before I castrate you, who is the girl?"

"Girls are not allowed at Hell-ton, Mr. Meeks, how silly of you to assume otherwise." I said cheekily, the giddy grin returning to my mouth.

He smacked me. "Charlie! You are an infuriating little boy. And besides, it has never stopped you before." He raised his brow in a manner contradicting frustration with admiration.

"You shall find out in due time, I am sure, Meeks. There's not really anything even happening now…" I frowned at my own words. This situation, finding a _boy _so damn enthralling, was unfamiliar territory. I mean I'd be lying if I said that there were never boys I found attractive, but I've never even considered thinking of a boy in terms of…something more than mere physical attraction. Todd was a puzzle I was itching to figure out, a fascinating enigma I wanted to explore. There was no turning back now, honestly. Admitting this – crush, if you will – to myself has suddenly made it that much more real.

"Does Charlie Dalton, the one-night-stand extraordinaire, have a _crush_?" I wonder if he denoted such from the slightly pink cheeks (a gesture I must've picked up from Todd, for I've never been one to blush) or my eyes, which had notable hardened from my previous state of giddiness.

"Meeks…" I groaned, lightly shoving his shoulder, my lips turning under at the corners. I rested my head against the door. He put his hand on my forearm, a comfort mechanism that I greatly appreciated.

"Here, let's take this conversation inside." He opened the door, and gently pushed me inside. I heaved myself dramatically onto my bed, as Meeks locked the door behind him. He smiled sheepishly.

"For Cameron," he said with a shrug. I smiled at this. Can't have that idiotic brown-noser interrupting a conversation such at this. Or anyone, for that matter.

"So, I've been able to attest that you have a crush, though I'm not allowed to know who, is this correct?" I nodded, as Meeks sat down beside me on the bed.

"First letter of their name?" Meeks asked, a small plaintive noise interrupting the stiff silence. I smacked his arm.

"Meeks!" I drew out his name with a low, throaty groan for emphasis.

"Charlie, please? You're killing me here!"

I looked him dead in the eye, with a deep gulp of breath. My mind was in a state of mass frenzy: should I tell him? Yes? No? Maybe so? I had to tell somebody, my body would explode into billions of Dalton-sized pieces if I kept this locked inside any longer.

"Meeks, what if I told you – " Another deep breath. "…Wh-what if I told that it wasn't a – a girl…"

Meeks just stared. His eyes wide in his freckled face, which had flushed noticeably, his mouth just a gaping hole among a pale canvas. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard. "I…I –" He closed his eyes, sweeping his shock of red hair back from his forehead, before his hand dragged down to his chest to briefly touch his heart.

"I wouldn't quite know what to say…"

I chewed my bottom lip, thinking hard. He either a) thinks I'm a filthy faggot and wants nothing to do with me or b) is just sincerely shocked and maybe doesn't even believe me. I'm betting "b". Meeks just isn't the type of boy who judges as such, he wasn't raised that way, and if I was him and this sharp douse of news had just been thrown at me, I would've been shocked too. Girls, and anything relating to girls, sex, etc. were basically the only words found in my vocabulary. Meeks blinked rapidly a few more times and then returned his stare to mine.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." He said breathlessly. "You…I mean _you…_Charlie…I just – wow. Wow."

I laughed a bit, just at the expression on Meeks's face, utter surprise. "I still like girls, though." I said, with a surprising serious note. "It's just something about this boy…he's different, I'm not even sure _how _he's different, but…well, needless to say, I have a crush. On a boy."

Meeks's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "So then does this make you…bi-sexual?"

I shrugged noncommittally. I'd leave the technicalities to later: it was just too confusing for my mind to comprehend now, especially after all this added tension from revealing my secret.

"So are you going to tell me who the lucky erm…boy…is or not?"

"Eventually," I said, the ghost of a smile in my voice. Meeks smiled.

"Alright, I can handle that. And is he, you know…" The question was obvious, but it was clear the topic was still too fresh and awkward for Meeks to speak it out loud.

"Gay?" I finished bluntly. Meeks blushed. "I have no earthly idea."

I stood up from the bed and Meeks followed suit. "Well, my unfathomable friend, you certainly have a lot on your plate. But I do hope it works out for you."

"Thanks, Meeks." I opened the door, and felt Meeks's presence behind me. I stepped back to let him through.

"Oh, and Charlie?" He peeked his head back inside.

"Yes?"

"You know you can always trust me, right? I am always free to talk."

I grinned. "I'm not telling you who it is!" I said in sing-song, and promptly shut the door in his face, laughing all the while. I heard his bitter mutter from the opposite side.

"…Damnit, that Dalton…"


	4. Chapter 4

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue" – Chapter 4**

First period was like a kick in the face. It was clear that this year, I was not going to be able to get off with simply bumming answers of Meeks and winning the teacher's appreciation with my wit and clever smile. It wasn't even a real clever, it was a fake clever, but still, it always passed noticed in their naïve, elderly heads. Damnit, this Chemistry! Maybe a certain someone, looking very studious with his golden brown head bent double and his pencil flying across his notes, could help me out a little.

Yes, little Todd would make a fine tutor. Now to capture his attention…

I checked the door of the teacher storage room, to ensure Mr. McAllister was still busying himself behind the closed door. And even if he wasn't, that dodgy old cow wouldn't do anything to stop my mischief. Quickly, I screwed one eye shut, wrenched my shoulder back, and held my pencil between my forefinger and thumb like a torpedo. Shoot, aim, and…perfect shot. It hit Todd square between his shoulder blades.

His head shot up from his intense scribbling. He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously, and I could see, even from the back of the room, his teeth clenched tightly on his bottom lip, and I could faintly make out the pink of Todd's cheeks. He turned his head slightly to the left, glancing back quickly. Then he turned to the right, the direction I sat from his point of view. His eyes locked with mine, then lowered to my lips, where my infamous Charlie Dalton smirk was painted, and then his eyes returned to mine. His bottom lip was released from the hold of his teeth, and he looked like he desperately wanted to either say something or crawl under a rock. Probably both. The uncertainty stirred in those lovely blue eyes a few moments longer. My smile grew. His eyes returned to the front of the class, and then he returned to his assignment, though I noted with satisfaction that he was scribbling with a little less vigor. I was getting to him.

I looked down at the book in front of me. Well, I might as well do some work seeing as how it doesn't look like I'll be getting any more action from Todd, at least for now, that is.

Damnit. Now I have no pencil.

The bell rang. I heaved a great sigh, shoving my books back into my bag. My eyes sought out Todd, who was out the door quicker than a jack rabbit. I smirked again. Little Todd wouldn't get away that easy.

My feet carried me into the throng of students. I heard someone shouting my name from behind, but I took no notice. I had spotted my prey, a lone golden head in a mass of unimportant blur, and I hurried forward, pushing a few students in my conviction to catch him.

Finally the throng dispersed, at least enough for me to have a chance to catch up with him. He was headed towards the dormitories, and I was not about to try and catch him with brown-nosing Neil in the way. I sped up.

Todd had a very peculiar way of walking. It was very hesitant, and always along the lines of a slight shuffle, and yet he still moved very quickly. It was, dare I use the word yet again – adorable.

I thought back to the previous afternoon – my conversation with Meeks. Thinking it, and then speaking it, had made the crush real. My only choice was to act upon it – not acting would drive me up the wall and into the gutter. Seeing Todd everyday, without even _attempting _to catch his attention would be an impossible task. He was too pretty to escape notice. I had to have him.

Finally he was directly ahead of me. I ran forward, caught him by the shoulder (where I was met with a cute squeak of surprise) and I heaved him into a wall, hidden from plain view behind a column.

"Ch-Charlie, what are y-you – "

"Are you still scared of me?" I could feel the gleam in my eyes, like a Cheshire cat, and a matching smile was placed on my mouth.

"Well, you k-kind of just threw me into a wall…"

I frowned. Oops. "Well sure, that true, but still. I was just trying to get your attention, because I know you were running away from me."

"Why did you want my attention?" he asked softly.

I thought quick on my feet. "I was wondering if you could you know…like tutor me or something. You know, the only reason I was even admitted to Wellton is because my family's wealth could probably put the Queen of England to shame. Not cause I'm like over-ridden with vast intelligence or anything like most of the kids here."

Todd looked down quickly and scratched his arm nervously. "Oh. Well why me? Why not you know, someone you're closer too, like Neil? Or Meeks, he's really smart, right?" the anxious note was pitch-perfect in his voice.

"Yeah, but you know…would also give me a chance to meet some new people. You're the first new kid we've had in a long time." My upper lip curled, watching him grow so antsy.

"But I'm not even that smart…" He blushed and let his eyelashes hide his shameful gaze from mine.

"I doubt that."

He pressed his back harder into the wall. I closed in a bit more. Our knees were touching.

"If you don't want to, you can just say so. Do I make you uncomfortable or something, is that it?"

His blue gaze that met my own shone with desperation. "I-I don't know…I –"

"Is it something I said?" My voice dropped a few octaves, and I closed in a bit tighter. Our thighs brushed.

His knee bucked ever so slightly, like he was thinking of trying to throw me off of him, but was too afraid to pull through. His blush darkened, and his eyes lowered. I studied his face…pink lips and pinker cheeks, such long eyelashes, and his skin looked so soft. He looked up at me finally, with angst-ridden blue gaze that twisted my heart, just enough to take my breath away.

"Y-you, you said I was a-adorable."

A grin broke out on my face at this whispered utterance and my affection towards Todd multiplied instantaneously. I placed my hands on the wall on either side of his face. A short whimper escaped his throat.

"And I meant it."

I heard the breath hitch in his throat. I placed my hand on the side of his face, my thumb gently stroking his cheek (which, I might add, was even softer than I imagined it.).

"Charlie, why are you doing this?" He whispered.

" 'Cause you're adorable." I said cheekily. "And, I don't know, I just feel something. Something good. Something between us. I think…well, what if I said I might have a crush on a boy named Todd Anderson?"

My chest was now pressed gently against his. I was breathing heavily, I wasn't even really thinking. Reasonable thought was an impossible endeavor. Senseless risk-taking was my only solution. I could feel Todd's smaller chest tighten slightly beneath mine. He swallowed hard.

"I-I'd say that…well I'd say that you're – you aren't the only one with a crush."

A sweet smile crossed his lovely mouth and mine grew larger. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded, with his trademark air of shyness. "Uh huh."

"May I ask who it is you're crushing on?"

His hands, which had been pressed flat against the wall, crept slowly towards mine. I got the message, enveloping his smaller hands within my own.

"You."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is getting a little lost on me, and I really want to start other projects and stuff, so really the only thing keeping me going would be reviews. So please, send feedback, it really does mean soooo much to me. XD**

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue" – Chapter 5**

TODD'S POV:

"Hey there, Todd."

I jumped at the sudden intrusion of the room's bleak silence. It was just Neil, starry-eyed and tousle-haired, even more so than usual. My brow furrowed. There was a slight skip in his step as he bounced from door to desk to bed, dumping his books heartily in that middle part, and then joining me on my bed. I scooted over slightly to make room. It was still taking time to get used to Neil's fixation with touching.

"You seem very…happy," I said cautiously. He laughed.

"Happy? _Happy? _Dear boy, 'happy' is an understatement, I am borderline ecstatic." His words twitched with a smile. His smile was infectious, I couldn't help but catch some myself. 

"So are you going to tell me what it is exactly that you are so happy – excuse me, _ecstatic – _about?"

Neil looked down for a brief moment, like he desperately wanted to tell me, then changed his mind, then changed it back again. His mouth gaped in and out of openness rapidly, like a fish, before he finally stammered, "Well, alright…but – you must promise to keep it a secret."

"What, why?"

"Because I said so, okay!" His outburst surprised me and I flinched slightly. Neil was rather like the weather – unpredictable beyond measure, and unstable for sure.

He caught himself at sight of my recoil. "Look, it's not a bad thing at all, what I'm about to tell you, it's just some people wouldn't be very happy about it. Like my father, for example. So, just keep this between us, okay?"

I nodded slowly, and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm going to act!"

I stared at him for a moment, before a smile faltered the blankness of my expression. The confession itself was no where near as great or dark as I expected, but the manner in which he delivered it, so dramatically and with so much passion and fire, I couldn't help but smile broadly. And besides, the poor boy talked about it enough; it was the topic of at least a quarter of our conversations for the entire week that I've known him. Acting, as I was informed on a near daily basis, was a lifelong dream of Neil's, and I was proud of him for finally taking the initiative and going for it.

I patted him on the back, a gesture of which he smacked away lightly, instead pulling me in for a hug. Again with the touching. But I returned the affection as best I could. 

"That's so great, Neil. Will you be in a play?"

That same air of passion and fire infiltrated his words as he spoke again. "I'm trying out for a lead part in a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _being held at the local high school. Puck is the part I'm most interested in, as it's the lead role, but truthfully any part I get I'll be happy with. As long as I can act."

I nodded. "Well good luck with everything. I really hope you get the part," I said sincerely.

"Yeah…" he said dreamily, a wistful, nearly desperate look crossing his features. "And hey, what about you, you seem to be much happier lately, Mr. Anderson."

I blinked. "W-what?" Was I really that obvious?

"Yes sir, indeed. I've noticed a definite change…you're coming out of your shell. Forming words instead of squeaks, you actually _returned _my hug, how's that for progress, huh, buddy?"

"I-I guess…"

"So what is it then? A girl, perhaps?" This last part was spoken in a demure fashion and I nearly choked on my own spit at how quickly the boy was catching on. A mishap in words, but that was more on his part than mine. I had not yet told him my secret, and I had no earthly idea how to go about divulging it.

"Well, it's erm…something along those lines…"

Neil smiled jovially, clapping me on the shoulder. "Does little Todd have a crush?"

A red flush colored my cheeks and I bit my lip. Yes, yes I did have a crush, and such person liked me back, but it was most definitely not a girl. Anything but. "…Yes, but st-still, Neil, its now how you might think…"

"What do you mean? Unless I'm mistaken, a crush is usually pretty straightforward. The only question left then is, who's the girl?" He raised his eyebrows in question and I just looked at him helplessly. My teeth sank deep into my bottom lip again, and my hands twisted unto themselves nervously. How to say this? Should I simple hint at it, or should I just out with it forthright? 

"…Well, see that's the thing, it's…" I took a deep breath, and swallowed deeply. All of a sudden my throat was remarkably dry. When sufficient saliva roused on my tongue to be able to form words, I managed to stammer out, "…it's not a – a b-boy…"

Neil's bright smile was still plastered to his face. The truth of the situation was apparently so unfamiliar and outrageous to him that he wasn't even considering that I could be gay.

"What do you mean?"

I stared deep into his eyes, pleading for him to understand without making me actually say it. Vulnerability was spelled plain on my face, and I caught his smile falter slightly when he eyed my imploring expression.

"Todd, what is it? Just out with it, boy, come on, you know I'll always respect you, no matter what." His face was serious now, albeit for the small hint of a comforting smile on his lips that gave me that last boost of hope that I needed. 

I closed my eyes. "I'm gay," I whispered, so softly it was probably inaudible.

"I'm sorry Todd, what was that?" 

I gulped. He spoke it like he sincerely hadn't heard me, but still, I couldn't help but think, what if he did, and he disproved it to the extent that he convinced himself to believe he had just misheard me?

"I'm gay," I said quietly, with a prominent air of insecurity. 

Neil looked away quickly. He didn't move away from me, which I was mildly surprised me, but he seemed to be holding his breath. He let it all out in one lengthy gasp, while his hand ran through his thick brown hair. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. I bit my lip violently, and tipped my head back slightly, my eyes directed toward the heavens. Anything to hold back the tears I could feel burning beneath my eyelashes.

"Todd…" he said softly, and I felt the weight of his hand on my shoulder.

I flicked my head, trying to shake the tears but one had already fallen onto my cheek then other followed it in shame. 

"Todd…" he said again. "Look at me."

I did. 

"Listen, it's- it's not as bad as you think. I just don't quite understand, that's all."

I nodded quickly, still unsure of how he felt about the situation, still insecure.

"Todd, come on, it's not like this changes anything between us! You're still one of my closest friends…" 

A small smile appeared on my lips. God, was he wonderful. "R-really?"

"Of course! You're a good kid, and sweet, and there's – " His hand slicked through his hair again, and swallowed. "…there's nothing wrong with being gay." He nodded to himself, as if trying to convince this to himself as well as me. 

"Th-thanks, Neil…" I murmured softly.

"So – so who's the guy then?" I laughed a bit. I could tell he's been dying to ask me this since the conversation began.

I smiled and bit my lip. "Charlie," I said, the first word I'd spoken with confidence.

"Charlie?" Neil burst into candid laughter. "Gay? Are you serious? My God, and does he like you back?"

"Yes! I wouldn't of even mentioned anything if he didn't…" 

"Wow. Wow…I cannot wait to tell the boys this! Charlie Dalton, _Charlie Dalton, _girl-obsessed fiend if there ever was one, gay? Dear God – "

I caught him by the shoulder, startled. "No, Neil, you mustn't! I'm not sure if he's quite ready to come out yet, and quite frankly, I'm not even sure if I am either…"

He pouted briefly, his mood clearly dampened at the knowledge that he was not yet allowed to spread this juicy news. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Todd? Todd, you in there?"

I jumped up from the bed at the sound of Charlie's voice, and swung the door open, gingerly realizing how sadly pathetic I looked, so desperate to be in Charlie's company.

I was greeted by that ever-welcome, broad smile. "Todd!" 

I bit my lip and grinned shyly. "Hey, Charlie."

His mouth twisted awkwardly for a moment, just standing there in the door frame. He stepped forward into the room, and I shut the door.

"Oh." I caught the look of slight surprise on Charlie's face. "Hey, Neil."

Neil stood up, chuckling, and patted Charlie on the back, dancing toward the door. "Hey there," Neil winked. Charlie looked mildly amused. "I'll just leave you boys alone…" And with that, Neil skipped out the door.

Charlie looked at me with that same amused/confused expression on his face, which I vaguely realized made him look like an adorable puppy dog. "What was that?"

I giggled, then regretted it. Why do I always look like such a silly school girl around him? "I told Neil…"

"Told him what?" 

I bit my lip, afraid suddenly that he would be angry with my decision. "Um…about us…"

"Oh." He patted the bedding next to him, gesturing for me to sit down. "So what exactly are we, then?"

I faltered. "I'm – I'm not sure, Charlie, I was hoping you would know."

He smiled then, pulling me into his lap. I didn't fight it, sure that it would be awkward, but Charlie had a curious way of making intimate situations not nearly as awkward as you would think. 

"Would you be my boyfriend?" His breath tickled my ear playfully, his arms circling round my body to lock around my waist, pulling my back further into his chest. I ducked my head shyly.

"Yes…" I whispered. His hand stroked my hair and I laid my hand on top of his.

"Todd…" he sounded mildly hurt. "Do I still make you nervous?"

I was surprised by the question. "Yes, but not because I'm scared of you."

His head found comfort in my shoulder, his hands squeezing mine within his. "Then what is it you're nervous about? You just still seem a bit…apprehensive, and it worries me."

"I just – " The vulnerability had returned. "…I-I like you so much, and I'm just scared I'll do something wrong," I whispered weakly.

He stared deep into my eyes, brown meets blue, and he looked like he wanted to kiss me, but I think silently we both agreed that would be moving a bit too quickly. "Never." Instead he kissed the top of my head. "You're perfect to me."

And of course, just as this beautiful moment was being shared between us, the door swung open. I've really got to fix that damn lock.

"Hah! I knew it, Charlie!" A shock of red hair blinded my vision as I scrawny figure raced into the room. Meeks, of course. 

"Todd! Todd is your secret lover boy!" Oh God, here we go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please, please, pleeeaaassseeee review. It makes my day, no joke :)**

"**Exasperation Never Met My Tongue" – Chapter 6**

"Ugh! Todd, I just don't get this!"

"Charles, you whine like a baby."

"Yeah, well you sound like my mother. And it's disturbing."

Todd playfully slapped my arm. "Hey." He pouted. "Are you saying that you condone incest, Mr. Dalton?"

I laughed and squeezed his leg, in that spot right above his knee that always makes him squirm and squeak with laughter. I placed my lips right next to his ear. "Do _you_?"

My breath ghosted from my lips and caressed the delicate shell of his ear. He shivered and his eyes briefly slipped shut. He looked up at me through shyly lowered eyelashes, in that thoroughly innocent way of his that always managed to make me weak in the knees. "If you were in my family, Charlie," he said softly, "I don't know if I'd be able to control myself."

I barely suppressed a moan. I pulled him from his place beside me on the bed to sit in between my spread legs. "Oh, you sexy bastard," I whispered throatily.

He giggled and placed my arms around his waist. I smiled down at him and he glanced up at me. It was beautiful to me how much progress he'd made in coming out of his shell, just with a few sincere phrases of affection and cuddling on my part.

"Charlie, we really do have to our homework though…" he said quietly.

I pouted. "But…but…we're too cute to study."

He pressed his lips briefly to the back of my hand. "I know, Charlie-boo-bear, but my father will be so angry if my grades start to slip and I just –"

"Wait one second, Anderson. Did you _honestly _just call me '_Charlie-boo-bear'?_

He raised those big innocent blue eyes to meet mine. "Yes, Charlie-boo-bear, I did. Is there something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side and it just seemed every last inch of him seemed to glow with innocence. It's not fair! This power he has over me, I mean. Those puppy eyes….dear God. Immoral. Unjust.

I am completely defenseless to the puppy eyes. Why God, why? Now I'm Charlie-boo-bear, for Christ's sake.

"Todddd…." I whined. "Why do you have to go and do that, huh? Why?"

"What do you mean?" He stuck out his bottom lip ever so slightly.

Evil.

"Never mind. It's useless now. I am to go down in history as 'Charlie-boo-bear'".

He stood up from the bed and patted my head in a patronizing manner. The expression on his face made me smile. "Glad to see you're catching on so quickly, Dalton." He crossed the room to fetch his backpack, and returned with a book clutched in his hand, which he slammed into my lap. "Now, Algebra time."

I pouted. "Fine…promise to teach me good without using big confusing words that you know will make me all confuddled? And not to laugh at me when I make mistakes?" I narrowed my eyes in what I'm sure was a very intimidating expression.

He nodded solemnly. "I would never laugh at you, Charlie-boo-bear. As long as you never give me grief for the wonderful and catchy pet names I give you. Now, tell me what this word means." His finger led my eyes to a bolded word on the page: 'probability.'

"Um…like how likely something is to happen?"

Todd smiled softly. "Excellent, now give me an example."

I stealthily moved the book out of my lap and replaced it with Todd. My hand cupped his cheek gently and the pad of my thumb stroked the deliciously soft skin. He swallowed hard and nervous. His eyes flitted to mine and then looked away quickly. I cleared my throat and parted my lips. "There's a 50 chance you'll allow me to kiss you, right now." My voice came out a lot rougher than I expected it to.

All of a sudden the tense silence was broken by a crash and a "For Christ's sake!"

Todd jumped in my lap and I looked up, tersely annoyed that my almost-kiss, would be-perfect moment was just annihilated. I gently moved Todd off of my legs as a steady "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" mumble-chant grew progressively more audible, from the closet. "...Damn lamp…"

I groaned and threw open the door. "You- you bastard!"

Meeks.

Curled in a ball, one arm wrapped around his knees and the other clutching his head, which was sporting a blooming red bruise. He waved merrily. "Hullo there, Charlie."

I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the closet. "Why Meeks? WHY?! Why must you be so – so – silly – no, stupid, just – mentally challenged – you just, ahh…why are you retarded?" I was flustered and upset and surprised. And embarrassed.

He must've heard the 'Charlie-boo-bear' business. I will never hear the last of this.

Meeks dusted of his pants and rubbed his head again. "You know, you guys really are ridiculously affectionate/flirtatious. I mean it's cute, but then after a while I just feel nauseous and light-headed."

I slapped his head. His stupid red, fluffy head. "Meeks, you totally just killed a moment. Todd and I were having a moment, and your mental little self _murdered _it. You're a _murderer."_

"Overdramatic much? Jesus, I was just observing the ongoings of a homosexual relationship. I've never been in such close contact to one before. It's fascinating."

"Now, not only are you stupid, but also very creepy."

"I try. Charlie-boo-bear." Meeks grinned a huge stupid smile as if he was determine to show every single tooth he possessed.

"I hate you," I growled.

"…Charlie." Todd's soft voice made me turn around. He was sitting, looking quite abandoned, just as I had left him. His lips came together in a perfect pout, and he just looked so damn kiss-able.

I hate Meeks.

"Aw, baby boy, I'm sorry about the stupid kid. Want me to kick him out?"

Todd grinned shyly. "Yeah!"

Meeks gasped and retreated quickly out the door, but not before popping his head back in and shouting with a melodramatic fake sob, "Todd, I thought you loved me!"

I returned to the bed and laid my body parallel to his. He rested his beautiful golden brown head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," I said, petting his soft hair.

"Yeah. But y'know, there will be other times. Speaking of time…" Todd glanced at his watch. "Oh no, I gotta go meet Neil in the library." He stood up and straightened his clothes a bit.

He hugged me quickly and walked to the door. His lips parted to say goodbye, but I acted fast, grabbing his wrist with a touch more force than was probably necessary. I semi-threw him into the wall. He made an adorable gasp of surprise and his wide eyes flew up to meet mine.

"Char-"

I leaned into his ear and my hands gripped his hips. His eyes, where I caught the slightest stirring of fear mingling amongst the blue, gazed into mine. My teeth grazed the tip of his ear and I reveled in the trembling I felt course through his spine.

"You know, I was planning on kissing you tonight."

My lips lightly grazed the soft bit of flesh beneath his ear.

"And no minor interruption is gonna stop me."

And with those final words, my lips found his. Our eyes slipped closed and our lips just sat there for a brief moment, and I tried to memorize the feel of something so beautiful fitting me flawlessly. It seems our lips were made for each other. His lips stayed pliant under mine, and I withdrew and stared deep into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, half into his slightly parted mouth. He ducked his head timidly and buried it into my shoulder, breathless. My lips curled into a small smile and my fingertips danced lightly up his spine.

"Thank you," he whispered into the crook of my neck. "And not just for calling me beautiful."

My hands cupped his face and guided it to face me again. I placed my lips over his once more and my fingers pet the soft baby hairs at the nape of his neck. I withdrew and sighed. "Well I guess you'd better get going then…" I said quietly.

He nodded slowly and pressed his index and middle finger to his lips, shock still dancing in those pretty blue eyes. I smiled at this too-cute gesture.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and scooted toward the door, still dazed. My fingers enclosed his wrist once more and I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "See you tomorrow. Sleep tight."

He smiled giddily and nodded, retreating from the room. Speechless.

I twirled in circles and collapsed onto my bed, letting sweet dreams of my pretty Todd steal me into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um, so feedback is just about as addicting as chocolate. So yes, reviews would be wonderful! Karma, people, karma!**

**"Exasperation Never Met My Tongue: Chp. 7"**

The next morning dawned with a quiet excitement that I noticed immediately upon awakening. Rays of sun filtered welcomingly through the large bay window above my bed and I blinked, catching some of the dust that hung in the beams of sunlight. The sky was a sweet periwinkle blue, sprinkled with wispy white clouds. I smiled. Game day.

Today was our first soccer game of the season: an epic battle of Wellton vs. Balincrest, which was, incidentally enough, Todd's old school. Something was going to happen, the scent of impending excitement dwelled thick in the air. Whether this something was good or bad, however, was yet to be discovered.

First thing in the morning we were to head down to the dressing rooms to suit up in our dashing red uniforms. I swung open the door and was met with the heavy, lingering scent of sweat and boys and soap that clung to the mist wafting from the showers. I was assaulted by towels and sweaty boy hands and shouts. "Charlie, my boy!" Neil nearly tackled me. He swung his arm around my neck and pushed a bundle of clothes into the crook of my arm. "Hurry and put these on, Coach wants us out half an hour before the game to warm up."

I nodded, my breath still choked by the powerful locker room scent, and headed towards my locker to undress. My eyes were met with the sight of a certain sinfully adorable boy.

Todd bit his lip nervously. "Hey, Charlie."

I gulped and gathered all my will power not to smother him in kisses at that very moment. I tried for a simple hug but my lips betrayed me and pressed a quick kiss to his neck before I could stop them. My damn lips. Seems there was some magnetic attraction between them and Todd.

He giggled and I leaned in to his ear. "I can't wait for these boys to leave this locker room," I whispered throatily. I could feel his adam's apple bob against my shoulder.

"Why?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my jaw.

I smiled in anticipation and my teeth lightly scraped against his cheek. "I have something I want to show you."

I left it at that when our section of the locker room was soon joined by a few other players. I searched the vast space for the Balincrest boys, who were changing on the other side of the room. "So do you recognize anyone?" I asked Todd.

His teeth snagged the corner of his lip. "A few people, yeah. I don't think they know me though."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I mean I wasn't exactly the most popular kid there," Todd said quietly.

I shrugged it off and let my fingers drag along the warm flesh of his arm for a brief moment in comfort. "Well, are you nervous for the game?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" His eyes were bright with anxiety.

Knox and another boy I knew by face but not by name, approached and caught the last of our conversation. "Todd, there's no worry, trust me, you'll be brilliant out there. Remember our last practice? That killer pass you made to Neil?"

I smiled and nudged Todd's arm while he smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I guess." He spoke modestly.

"You'll do great, Anderson. And you too, Charlie." The still name-less boy praised us and turned to head out to the field. "See you in a few."

Knox turned to follow him. "Oh and Charlie, try not to kill anyone today," Knox called out with a wink.

"Don't get your hopes up, Overstreet. A soccer game with Charlie is more like a battle of epic proportions." I flexed my muscles for show and Todd giggled and slapped my arm playfully. Knox rolled his eyes with a laugh before jogging out to the practice field to join the rest of the Wellton team. I looked around and my searching gaze was met with the welcome sight of an empty locker room.

Todd noticed this too and caught my eyes with quiet intensity. "Charlie? You said you wanted to show me something…"

My hands pressed against his shoulders and shoved his small body against the lockers, my lips assaulting his with a passion laced with gentleness and a sort of tender care that I only found myself in possession of when I was near Todd. He gasped against my mouth and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue and to his warm, welcoming cavern. He tasted so sweet, like candy and something else, something distinctly Todd. Something beautiful.

His mouth responded eagerly, his tongue flitting lightly against my mine in perfect, quick, choreographed strokes that always left me aching for more. His hands circled shyly around my shoulders as my left hand gripped his hips and held him in place against the locker while my right gently cupped his face. My fingers played nimbly with the soft brown hairs that spilled over his ears and tickled his neck.

Todd's soft, warm fingers began to softly knead the tense muscles in the back of my neck. I kissed his lips softly and then retreated a bit and stared deep into the blue depths of his eyes, my thumb stroking sweetly along the apple of his cheek and trailing to caress his smooth jaw. A sweet smile crossed his lips and a laid another quick kiss to the decadent skin.

"That, Todd. That is what I wanted to show you," I whispered huskily, my breath still stolen from being immersed in the beauty that is Todd Anderson.

He curled his arms tighter around my neck and I could feel the shallow breaths that uttered from his pretty lips. I kissed the corner of his mouth and then trailed down to lay light kisses to his jaw, slipping along the cleft of his chin and my mouth sailed smoothly down to caress his throat with my mouth. I could feel his breath hitch against my skin.

My fingers found the bottom edge of his shirt and I curled the fabric in my hand, slowly crawling my way up, revealing inch upon inch of pale, flawless skin. Soon the fabric was discarded on the floor and my lips instantly found his collarbone.

"So beautiful." My breath ghosted over the warm flesh and Todd's hands buried themselves in the hair that fell to the nape of my neck. He made a small, whimpering noise at the back of his throat and I responded more eagerly, trailing down to his smooth, boyish chest. My hands ran up and down the flawless, lightly muscled torso. My mouth closed around a small, pink nipple and I licked at it gently. I could feel the breath leave his chest, the movement of flesh against my cheek.

"Charlie," he whispered breathlessly, his hands grasping timidly at my shirt. I stood up to allow him more access and he lifted it off me so the fabric soon met the same fate as its counterpart on the floor. He kissed my lips and I enveloped his hands within my own. I sat down on the bench and he fell shakily beside me, his head soon buried in the comfort of my shoulder. I pressed a lingering kiss to the top of his head and he snuggled deeper into the dip of my collarbone. I sighed, my breath disturbing the soft hairs at the crown of his head.

"Charlie?" Todd's voice beckoned my attention meekly, his warm breath enveloping the still-bare flesh of my chest.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie, what if we get in trouble for this? I mean, I know our friends have been really accepting of us, but – I don't know, what if there's others that aren't? Y'know, like – what if they do something bad against us?"

My heart clenched a little at his words saturated in such prominent fear. "Like homophobes?"

"Well – yes."

I petted his head and pulled the remainder of his body into my lap. He looked up at me with those wide blue eyes and I knew right then that I would do anything in my power to keep these very plausible fears of his at bay.

"Todd, listen to me. Anyone who has a problem with homosexual relationships – well, that's their problem – _not _ours. We haven't done anything wrong, so don't worry."

Todd gazed at me imploringly. "Charlie, I know we're not doing anything wrong, I'm just saying, there's a lot of stupid people out there with stupid beliefs who do stupid things. What if someone tried to hurt us?"

I kissed him deeply, ardor drenched in every stroke of my tongue. He kissed back, with more intensity than he ever had before.

I pulled away and replied with a tone a bit rougher than previously, "Anyone that tries to hurt you will come out way looking worse than they did coming in, I can ensure that. You're safe with me, Todd. And besides, we have a wonderful support system."

He smiled and lowered his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. And thanks."

My fingers twirled soft locks of his golden brown hair. "Anytime, baby. And besides, if anyone messes with us, we'll just call Meeks do sing at them. That would scare them away," I said, mirth infiltrated in my tone and I finally succeeded in lightening the mood and bringing a smile to Todd's lips.

I kissed those lips one last time, planning on just a light, simple peck, but Todd had other plans in mind. His tongue battled with mine and we soon found ourselves resuming our previous heavy, make-out session. He turned his body so he was straddling my lap and I my hands found his ass and then trailed down to stroke his clothed thighs. His hands fisted in my hair and he moaned softly into my mouth. Nothing had ever sounded so sexy.

Just as my hands crawled up his skin to cup his face, the harsh thump of a slamming door assaulted our ears. Todd jumped out of my lap. My eyes widened. We both quickly scrambled for our shirts.

And if danger had a scent, this was it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Exasperation Never Met My Tongue – Chapter 8**

"Who's there?" I demanded, silently praying that the trembling that assailed my spine wasn't present in my voice.

My only answer was a thick, heavy silence and Todd pressing against me. His eyes gazed into mine, worry and fear etched into the blue irises. I frowned. If anyone had overheard, anyone who wasn't a friend at least, we were in deep trouble. Homophobia was, unfortunately enough, still horrendously common, and there was no doubt that there was always a chance that Todd and I could be subject to danger.

Todd's fingers brushed shyly against my hand, his distinctive way of seeking answers. Answers I didn't have. I coughed nervously. "I – I'm sure that was nothing. Yeah," I added, to reassure myself further. "Let's just – uh – get dressed and head out okay?"

Todd bit his lip and nodded. He remained quiet as we hurriedly pulled on cleats and shin guards and the like. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand again. I could sense the tiniest of quivers coursing beneath the smooth flesh, and I pressed my lips to his knuckles and allowed myself another long, soulful gaze into those beautiful eyes. "You'll be great, Todd, I have no doubt."

He smiled nervously, but it was genuine all the same. "And same goes to you."

The door slammed behind us as we approached the soccer field. The sun was golden and warm, a welcome change from the harsh, bitter lighting of the locker room. The grass was green and freshly mowed and rippled promisingly beneath our feet. I eyed the Balincrest team on the other side, huddled and chanting under their breath, chugging water bottles, or stretching, their muscles already gathering a pre-game sheen of sweat.

Todd followed close behind me as I joined Knox and Neil on the bench. Neil was standing on the grass, rubbing his hands together as if he were trying to start a fire, and breathing heavily, his feet fidgeting restlessly. Knox calmly sipped at his water and kept his eyes on the ground. I clapped them both on the shoulder. "Why so tense my friend?"

Neil flashed me a short, brutal glare. Knox simply shook his head, as if he was my mother, burdened with an obnoxious child. I kicked at the ground and frowned. Their anxiety was contagious. Todd seemed to be catching it too. He was biting at his lip, hard enough that I could see it flushing red beneath the pressing of his straight, white teeth. His eyes flitted everywhere but at the Balincrest boys across the field. I felt a strong, irrepressible urge to comfort him, so I wrapped my arm around his shoulders in what I hoped appeared to be a strictly friendly manner. He smiled at me gratefully and I responded by squeezing his shoulder quickly, feeling the tense muscles beneath the polyester material of his uniform.

A harsh whistle pierced our shared moment of comfort. "Gather round, boys!" shouted the coach. We all jogged to circle tightly around him, our arms linking and feet tapping nervously. "Now listen here. I know Balincrest has always been somewhat of a rival and with the added pressure that this is the premiere game of the season, how we play today is extremely important. All I ask is that each and every one of you bring that 200 effort that I know you're all capable of." Coach's little pre-game speech was predictable but effective. You could see it in the new, excited, nearly predatory gleam in our eyes.

"Now who do you represent?" Coach barked.

"WELLTON!" We shouted in unison, a chant ripped fierce from our throats to ensure that Balincrest could hear us loud and clear.

"Excellent. You know the line-up - Overstreet, Anderson, Pitts, Jonas, Perry, Dalton, you're up first. Whistle blows in one minute, take your positions." We nodded at Coach's orders and marched (yes, marched) across the field.

Moments later we were joined by a miniscule referee who looked none to happy to be here. The game kicked off and five minutes in, I was already soaked in my own sweat. Dirt streaked my face and my lungs heaved in and out of my chest but my feet never stopped moving and my heart had never been more in the game. For reasons unknown and probably nonexistent, Balincrest was a hated rival to Wellton and this fact added much more meaning to the game.

"Oof!" Any breath I still withheld in my lungs was robbed with a quick tackle of my back and a harsh landing on the unforgiving mud now plastered to my face. Soccer, thrilling though it was, was not the gentlest of activities I could partake in. Not that I was a wuss. Au contraire, I, Charlie Dalton, am the manliest of men, and anyone caught calling me such a name or similar would promptly be punched in the face (See: "Cameron, Richard" for further reference).

I hastily scrambled back to my feet, wiping the mud off my cheek with practiced indifference and scanning the field to return to position. I was met with the sight of dirt littered with red-uniformed boys. I checked the numbers as I ran toward the center….a '5'…'13'…'7'…Todd! His footwork, surprisingly enough, was excellent. He was terrible defense, because of his extreme lacking in the "aggression" department, however his faultless hand-eye coordination and quickness deftly made up for it, and he was a great asset to our team on the offensive line. I, on the other hand, being of more stocky strength and brute-ish mentality, simply tackled mindlessly, and was tackled in return, and my good reputation came from my relentless conviction to return to my feet.

"Dalton! Stop your dawdling and get to the bench. Haven't taken a damn break the entire first half." I took heed to coach's demand and jogged to the bench. My eyes remained on Todd. God, did he look irresistible out there. Those black knickers hugging his ass so perfectly, the red uniform clinging to his chest with sweat, his golden brown hair lank by his temples from perspiration, and those lovely eyes alight with excitement and anxiety and the thrill of the game.

My eyes continued to follow the lithe movement of Todd's legs as they carried him down the field after Knox. Neil passed him the ball and Todd's foot caught it without ever losing his stride. He twisted his calf to the left slightly, to fake out his Balincrest counterpart racing in his direction, and then passed to the left where Knox caught it smoothly and continued Wellton's storm across the field. Todd sprinted ahead, eyes on the ball, clearly awaiting Knox to pass it to him so he could go in for a goal. His eyes moved faultlessly with his feet and his gaze never strayed too long from the ball. My gaze never strayed to far from Todd. He ran, favoring the left slightly to give Overstreet more access until –

Collision.

A large, hulking form clothed in blue – too large to be playing a dexterous game like soccer – emerged out of nowhere and rammed straight into Todd. My eyes felt too big for my face and I'm positive that my jaw was lying slack on the ground. A blind rage infiltrated my blood and I stood up. I could barely hear Coach's harsh whistle and enraged shouting. It was a distant roaring in my ears. All I saw was Todd – ashen-faced and open-mouthed, sprawled on the ground. I raced forward, swiping Meek's hand off my shoulder. I collapsed on my knees next to Todd.

"Young man, get off the field, you must wait 'til I make the next call," said the petite referee, lurking to my side, clearly bewildered and wary of the situation.

I ignored him, my thumbs coming to rest on Todd's cheeks, stroking and wanting to kiss those lips that were still parted in shock and pain. Coach rushed to my side and lifted Todd's shirt. His toned, slender, sweat-laden abs were marred by a evil, swelling red bruise. Coach tsk-ed in frustration, and barked at Neil to fetch a medic, who hastily obeyed. I looked down into Todd's eyes, the blue clouded by a mask of hurt and confusion and the bare beginning traces of tears.

I smoothed back his wet hair and stood up. I only had eyes for one figure – a snarling, smirking Balincrest oaf who was about to learn exactly what happens when you mess with a Wellton.

"What's wrong, nancy-boy? Did I hurt your boyfriend? You fucking faggots need to learn to keep that filth to yourself!" The boy snarled, a cruel smirk fixed on his ugly face. I balked then growled. The mystery of the slamming door had been solved and now we had hell to pay, a hell we didn't deserve. This bastard, however –

"Why don't you keep your stupidity to yourself, you fucking homophobic bastard!" I charged and oops, it seems this idiot's face has gotten in the way of my bloody fists. My shoulder lurched back and then pitched forward with all my strength, straight into the bastard's nose. He stumbled back with a cry of shock and I smiled triumphantly before heading in for a second to his stomach. He was one muscular son of a bitch, that was for sure, but my fists still made a huge impact as he was sent to the ground with a thud. Coach stampeded to my side, grabbing me by the bicep and yanking me away from him.

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing, Dalton?" he shouted, just as the referee marched up comically, trying to looking angry but his short legs only made him look like a dwarf on speed.

"Both of you are suspended from the game!" He squeaked with his hands placed in a an 'intimidating' manner on his hips.

The Balincrest coach joined us too. "Atrocious behavior!" He spat in the kid's face and oaf-boy only looked angrier, the blooming bruise on his face only aiding the expression. I smiled. Victory had never been this sweet, even if it had cost us the game. Hell, Todd was more than worth it.

"Dalton, you never cease to surprise me with your beastly behavior. I'm afraid you owe the Dean a visit. Once you've cleaned up, he expects you there immediately, Nurse Andie has already informed him of the circumstances. Now back to the locker room with you."

I swiped my hand through my hair in exasperation. "But – what about Todd? Is he alright, at least?"

"Your friend will be fine, he's been sent to the clinic and at the worst, has some bruised, maybe cracked, ribs but nothing more extreme than that. I'll allow you to visit him later. I can tell he means a lot to you." I searched Coach's eyes to decipher any deeper meaning behind this, such as if he knew of the deeper meaning behind me and Todd's relationship. Coach simply winked and patted me on the back, ushering me toward the locker room. I sighed and obeyed, my feet carrying me wearily across the field. Neil and Knox observed me worriedly but I simply flashed a small smile that promised more would be divulged later.

For now, the wrath of the Dean awaits.

**PLEASE, PLEASEEE REVIEW! :**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the latest installment and please, _PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW_. No joke, it completely makes my day. And thank you SOOOOO much to those of you who have reviewed, I love you all to pieces, my lovelies. **

**Exasperation Never Met My Tongue – Chapter 9**

"Dalton, Charles?" The Dean's voice rumbled from behind a bushy beard, and the voice was soft yet somehow filling every quiet shadow and corner of the room. His face was old but his hair remained a youthful jet black, with no visible streaks of silver or white. But I was not intimidated by this enigma of a man, no sir. After all, I hadn't done anything wrong. I was defending my honor, my ideals, my love, and as with that oaf-ish boy, no elderly authoritarian was going to rob that from me.

"Yes?" I drawled, my eyes narrowing in what I hoped appeared to be a natural-looking indifference, but his eyes were still trained on some fascinating paper on the oak table before him. I frowned.

"I've been informed that you laid unfriendly blows to a student not of this here academy. Is this correct, Mr. Dalton?"

I barely suppressed the small smirk threatening to contort my upper lip. "It is indeed, sir."

"And would care to explain _why _you engaged in such actions, Mr. Dalton? Oh, and feel free to sit down. Please."

I eyed him carefully, unsure of his motives, but sat down nonetheless. His face carried a façade of complete apathy, as did his tone. "Well, sir," I began, with a silky voice and my most charming smile, "at one point during the soccer game that took place against Balincrest this afternoon, a Balincrest player intentionally knocked over one my team mates and close friends, Todd Anderson." I kept my voice polite and light and made sure to emphasize my good posture, a sign of my good breeding. We Daltons, even in rather criminal circumstances, always defend our honor.

"And did he provide a reason for his actions, Mr. Dalton?"

"Well, after it occurred and I asked for an explanation, he called Todd and I a… rather vulgar and inappropriate name, sir. Would it displease you if I repeated it?"

"Not at all, dear boy, it as not as if you're using them against me. Do not fear, what was it he said, Mr. Dalton?"

I swallowed, grateful of course that the Dean was being so understanding, but I felt a wave of rage wash over me as I recalled those cruel words spoken, and the tears dancing in Todd's sweet blue eyes, and the purple bruise blooming on his slender stomach. "He called us 'faggots', sir, but in not quite so nice a manner as I have just repeated to you."

The Dean's apathetic front finally slipped ever so slightly, as a shroud of unease clouded his bespectacled eyes and a gnarled hand with bulky, reddened knuckled swept through his hair. "Oh dear. Well, here's the thing, Mr. Dalton. If these were normal circumstances, and this might seem harsh, but…your punishment would be rather severe. However, you were certainly provoked, and, if this isn't too brash of me to say, I rather abhor Balincrest, I really do. The boy who you speak of sounds ghastly, and mind you sir, this is not to repeated, but I most likely would have reacted the same as you. So, with that said, your punishment will be relatively light."

I bit my lip, quelling my broad, grateful smile. "Oh. Wow. Well thanks sir, thank you very much."

"'Tis not a problem, Mr. Dalton. It is probably a fault of mine that I am so biased in this situation, but…no matter. Anyways, your punishment will be decided shortly, I will call you to my office sometime tomorrow, to inform you of my decision. Most likely it will be along the lines of community service, a harmless detention, and such. Any more questions?"

"No sir, and again, thank you very much."

He smiled at me as I reached the door, a wide, toothy smile that completely transformed his entire appearance and demeanor. "Your quite welcome, Charles. And best of luck to your friend, Mr. Anderson."

I nodded and with those final words, departed from the office, smiling uncontrollably. Having the Dean working in my favor was just…indescribable. It's funny what lengths charm and a pity-inspiring story can take you.

Now with that out of the way, my only concern was for my beautiful Todd. I turned the corner in the direction of the infirmary, with hopes of comforting the little angel while he was hurt. Rawr. I still can't believe that fucking…douche bag face oaf boy homophobic pussy-licking fucktard. I hope his parents are happy his son's a filthy, future delinquent. Bloody bastard.

And of course, what else, but another collision – this time in the form of a certain scrawny, red-headed weasel-creature. In other words: Meeks.

I flew onto my back, legs splayed and elbows bruising on the unforgiving linoleum. Meeks, with his significantly lighter form, landed about 10 feet down the hall.

"Meeks…!" I groaned fitfully, heaving myself back to my feet. "Don't you think there's been enough collisions for one day?!"

Meeks scrambled upright comically, smoothing his back his carrot bush quickly. "Oy, you Dalton, 'snot like I did it on purpose, sheesh. I was trying to be nice, as a matter of a fact. You should feel bad now, I was only going to check on you and Todd."

I stared at him blankly, crossing my arms.

"Cue the sympathy, yada yada ya…ok, I'm sorry for knocking you down, blah blah blah, you forgive me of course because I'm amazing, and now we go visit Todd," he said loudly, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside, muttering something along the lines of "…bloody drama queen…"

All thoughts of Meeks were promptly swiped from my mind as my eyes caught sight of a certain pitiful baby munchkin cupcake lying in his tiny faux hospital bed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks and little brown hairs swelling up and then drifting back to their place in front of his eyes, in tune with the little puffs of breath that expelled from his lips. I sighed, placing a chair at his bedside and gently stroking those soft locks back from his forehead, to which I laid a gentle kiss. Mmmm. He smelled good, a welcome contrast to the not-so-pleasing clinic smell.

His eyes fluttered open, and that little glimpse of blue found my brown immediately. "Hey, Charlie," he whispered, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Hey, baby." I smiled, imitating the gesture with his delicate little hand.

"Can we get outta here? They sure are makin' a big deal out of a little bruise. I just wanna…go back to our room."

My lips parted to respond, but I was interrupted. By Meeks. Why, God, why was he still here?

"Um, whoa. Could you _not _talk like that while I am still in the same vicinity as you? Please and thank you. I mean honestly guys, "back to our room"? You dirty skanks, filthy sluts, disgu -"

I stood up and slapped him upside the head. "Alright, ginger. Out with you."

He scurried out, but not without a dramatic, "Don't forget to film the dirty-dirty for me!"

I sighed and shut the door behind him. "Oh, Todd. What our we gonna do that with poor child?"

He giggled and pulled me back over to him. "I don't know. But I'm hungry. Can we please just leave now? Please?"

"Todd! Are you suggesting we _eat _him?" I faux-gasped and Todd tugged me closer to him, so I was sitting beside him on the bed. He nuzzled my chest, like a sweet little kitten.

"Exactly, Charlie. Mmmm, Meeks soup. And Meeks salad. And Meeks…chicken."

"Meeks Cookies! Don't forget those!"

"Meeks pudding, Charlie!"

I couldn't restrain any longer. My will crumbled in the face of Todd's cuteness, and my lips pressed hard against his, my tongue sliding against the seam of his lips, begging for entrance, which he accepted of course, flinging his arms around my neck, pulling me even closer, if that was possible. I withdrew. "God, you're cute," I breathed, our breath intermingling as our lips remained so close, noses touching, absorbing every minuscule freckle, every shadow left in the wake of his eyelashes, each individual sparkle in those captivating blue eyes.

He buried his face in my neck. "Don't ever leave me, Charlie, alright? Can you please just promise me that?"

My lips grazed his ear, and into it I whispered, "I can promise that and so much more. You don't ever have to be afraid, I'll always be here to protect you, take care of you, _love_ you. I love you, Todd." My breath hitched in my throat, expelling forth in choked little gasps. I'd never said that before, not sincerely at least. But the heaviness of my heart, the tears that sprung in my eyes, and Todd's lips that were pressing themselves so sweetly to my cheek – all these things told me that this was the most real thing I'd ever been a part of in my _life. _

"Oh, Charlie, don't be lying to me, please _please, _don't be lying to me…" he murmured into the corner of my lips, and we were so close that our cheeks exchanged tears.

"Never, baby…never, I'm yours, yours completely, I could never do that to you…"

The way his lips pressed against mine was so desperate, aching with need and passion. "I love you too, Charlie. I love you so much it scares me."

"I've got you, baby, don't be scared, don't ever be scared, please, baby. I love you." God, it felt good to say that. The weight of it on my tongue, it just fit so perfectly, it felt so _right. _"I love you, Todd Anderson."


End file.
